


Secret admirer

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Natasha knows Steve is the admirer, Secret Admirer, borderline obsession, steve has a crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6474619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello :) Well I wanted to ask if you would do another Steve imagine where you work with the avengers but someone constantly leaves messages for you (like notes, flowers etc.), like a secret admirer. One time you forget something in your apartment and catch Steve leaving another bouquet of flowers at the table and you instantly know that it was him all the time. He's all flustered but then finally admits he likes you  and then you share your first kiss? :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret admirer

 

"Oh those are pretty who sent them" Natasha's asked as I walked into the break room at the avengers facility with a bouquet of roses and a love poem.

"I don't know but it's been going on for six months now" I frowned looking down at the flowers. For the past six months I've been receiving flowers, chocolates, stuffed animals and love notes. It's really frustrating because I really want to know who it is.

"Oooo someone's got it bad for you, who do you think it is" Natasha wiggled her eyebrows.

"I honestly don't know and it's killing me. I was actually going to ask if YOU knew who it might be seeing as you're here early mornings. I thought you might of seen them"

"Sorry babe haven't seen a thing"

"It obviously has to be someone from work seeing as no one has been able to break into the avengers facility"

"Except Scott" Natasha interrupted

"Yeah but I've also been receiving them at my apartment and only avengers like you, Sam and Steve would have access to those records."

"I don't know y/n but good luck trying to figure it out" Natasha smiled before exiting the room.

*Steve's pov*  
  
I was just finishing up my drawing of y/n when I heard a knock on my door. Before I could say anything Natasha just walks in.

"Hey cap what are you working on" she snatched my sketch pad and started going threw it. My face starting to turn red because all of my drawings were of y/n. "You know anyone would think this is borderline obsession right here. Seriously all that's on here are drawing of y/n, I'm starting to worry about my friends safety" I glared at her as she was laughing at my expense.

"Shut it, now what did you want"

"Whoa calm down its just a joke geez. Anyway I came here to ask why you haven't told y/n you're in love with her yet. The poor girl is going crazy trying to figure out who's doing all of this for her. Please tell her so she could be put out of her misery" I sighed because I knew she was right but I wasn't ready to tell her yet.

"Not yet, I have to go" I got up and made my way to the door.

"Just to let you know y/n flowers are actually tulips" Natasha shouted already knowing I was headed to the floral shop.

*next day y/n pov*

Ugh crap I can't believe half I made it halfway to Natasha's apartment to go over some files only to forget those files back at my place. As I made my way up my stairs I stopped once I noticed a blonde man holding tulips in front of my door. Oh my gosh it's my secret admirer. "Hello?" The man turned around and that's when I realized it was Steve.

"Uh hey y/n" Steve raised the flowers to cover his face. I couldn't help but blush at the realization that Steve was my admirer.

"You're my secret admirer?" He just nods his head "why didn't you tell me"

"I didn't know what to say"

"But you've written all those lovely notes"

"I know it's just the thought of saying it to you in person terrified me. That's why I write it down, oh these are for you" he handed me the tulips.

"Aww their my favorite flowers, thank you" I held them against my chest.

"Um now that you know I'm your admirer would you maybe like to go on a date with me, maybe tonight?"

"I would love too Steve, I just have to go over some files with Natasha then I'm all yours" I got on my tippy toes and kissed his cheek.

"It's a date"


End file.
